


krazy for you

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [151]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Klara lets you have some fun with her body.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Reader
Series: Commissions [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	krazy for you

After training with Klara for a while, your relationship with her has shifted quite a bit. Though she is still competitive and still sees you as a rival, she does not mind training with you at all, and she already knows just how attracted you are, since it is impossible for you to keep something like that a secret from her. So, the two of you grow closer, until she is ready to let you in on what she refers to as “secret” training, but already, you know that there is more to it than that.

Namely, that there will not be any real training involved in it at all.

Instead, the gorgeous, would-be star wants you to use her body, offering it up as a sort of reward for all of your hard work, and all the times that you have been able to best her. With a wicked grin, she says, “I know that you just can’t stop fantasizing about me, so go ahead and do whatever you want, just this once.”

You are a bit flustered to hear her call you out like that, but then again, it really has not been much of a secret, not with the way that you have been looking at her. And before you can say anything, she is already stripping, so casual and playful about all of this, so completely confident that this is all going to work out the way she thinks it will. But why wouldn’t it? She knows that she is every bit as gorgeous as she thinks that she is, and she knows that you would never pass up an opportunity like this.

She can present this as a reward for you as much as she wants, but really, this is just a boost to her own confidence, proving just how much power she actually has over you, even if it is only in this one regard. You are more than willing to let her have that power, just as long as it means that you get to have her. No matter what, you are glad just to have this chance, and it is not long before you have your cock pressed between her breasts, ready to have her make good on her promise of letting you do whatever you want with her.

It is impossible not to notice how busty Klara is, and you have fantasized about this in particular, more times than you can count. Now, you finally have the chance to live that out, and she presses her arms tightly together, so that her breasts squeeze your cock between them, the warm pressure immediately overwhelming you as you moan out in surprise. She giggles and says, “I’m not too much for you to handle, am I?”

“N-no,” you just barely manage to gasp out. “No, this is…this is great…” It is then that you start to move, jerking your hips, using her breasts to create the friction you need, until you have fallen into a steady rhythm, fucking her tits with all the hunger and greed that you have been repressing for quite some time. After spending such a long time dreaming about this, it really is almost too much to finally be able to do this, but you manage to hold out, wanting to enjoy this part as much as possible, and wanting to save some energy to be able to do even more than just this.

But this is really good, so good that you are hardly able to contain yourself at all, and you imagine yourself continuing until you are done in, coming hard with your cock nestled between her breasts, shooting your load all over her face. She might be mad at you for that, but you would just remind her that she promised you that you could do whatever you wanted to her.

The idea is tempting; however, there is something else that you want to do before you do yourself in like that, and, reluctantly, you pull back, taking a moment to catch your breath as she once again teases you for not being able to handle her. You are quick to silence her then, spreading her legs and burying your cock in her pussy in one swift movement, causing Klara to suddenly cry out.

You are too lost in the pleasure to care about anything else as you fuck her hard and fast, but it is not long before she gets into it as well, once she has recovered from the shock. Soon enough, the two of you are moaning in unison, as you take advantage of Klara’s offer and show her everything that you can do, hoping that this is enough to impress her, so much so that she lets this happen over and over again, the two of you falling into a routine of sorts, where you are able to live out all of your wildest fantasies where her body is concerned.

After spending so much time working yourself up, it does not take you very long at all to get overwhelmed again, groaning as you can feel yourself nearing your limit, unable to slow down for even a second as you claim Klara as your own. However, she is right there on the edge as well, surprising you when she comes suddenly, the sensation too much for you to bear, and her needy, lewd moans just serving as the final push, sending you into your own, blinding climax.

Klara clings to you as you both come together, both crying out and moaning for the other, and even when it is all said and done, you are still left panting, trying to catch your breath and recover. This was the best reward you could possibly imagine, and it has only left you even more crazy for her than before. Now, you can only hope that you will be able to live out even more fantasies, but, judging from the way Klara looks at you with lust in her eyes now, you do not think that will be too difficult to achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
